The present invention relates to nesting containers and, in particular, to a stacking rim construction for composite containers. The rim member mounts over the upper edges of the container sidewall and the corners of the sidewalls are optionally recessed to support pronged clips that mate with the corners of the rim member in flush relation with the upper edges.
Containers useful for storing, transferring, displaying and shipping a variety of piece parts have been developed over the years using a variety of construction techniques. That is, formed wire, corrugated cardboard, plastic and sheet metal, to name a few materials, have been used to construct such containers. Except for those constructed of relatively rigid materials, most are not intended to mount in nesting or stacking relation to one another.
For example, Applicant is aware of stackable wire form containers wherein the corners of the upper and lower containers include mating protrusions and holes. Similarly, Applicant is aware of various molded plastic container constructions which include discontinuous or unconnected shelf portions to support an overlying container. Where the container includes a cover member, Applicant is also aware of cover designs which permit the upper container to rest on the closed lid. For most open topped containers, however, discontinuous resting surfaces or ledges are provided, as opposed to a peripherally continuous ledge or a rim construction which assists in the alignment of one container to the other.
Relative to composite container constructions, where the container walls and bottom are formed separately from a separately seamed rim member, similar discontinuous stacking ledges and mating protrusions/recesses have been employed. Examples of some container constructions of which Applicant is aware can be found in U.S. Pat. No's. 4,619,371 and 3,622,037.
Applicant is also aware of an extension rim which resilientlY clip mounts to a mating container rim and whereby the overall container height may be suitably adjusted, reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,368. Stack mounting is achieved via a horizontal flange 13 which extends between an outer vertical skirt and the inner walls of the container.
Relative to still other rim members of which Applicant is aware, U.S. Pat. No's. 4,095,719 and 3,659,774 disclose an extruded and a molded construction. Neither of these constructions however are intended for stack mounting.
Depending therefore upon the type and weight of the components to be contained, it oftentimes is desirable that the container construction permit stack mounting. This is especially true for small electronic parts, although which due to static electricity concerns must be stored within anti-static containers. Most materials useful for forming such containers, however, do not provide significant side wall strength or are too costly to fabricate as an integral unit. Thus, a composite container construction having a separately attached rim member which securely mounts to the container side walls becomes desirable. Preferably too such a rim member should provide a continuous support construction to strengthen the sidewalls and enable the stack mounting of other containers thereon.